The Light Of The Moon Shone Through The Halls
by Kofukuna Shi no Kami
Summary: Harry knew Luna well...didn't he. This is a little oneshot, featuring what could have been on the night of Horace Slughorn's Christmas Party. There are no lemons, but there is a rather intense discussion of more mature themes. Just a little lighthearted snippet, with spades of fluff, along with a bit of humour (I hope?). Harry x Luna This is not stolen, read the Author's Note.


**The Light Of The Moon Shone Through The Halls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note:**

**My mind decides that I need to write a HarryxLuna one shot. Well, I put some time into it, and like how it turned out. And yeah, I gave it a moon-related title because it features Luna. What you gonna do bout it?**

**Ahh, all things aside, I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I did. This leads right after Harry follows Draco and Snape from Slughorn's party, after he is done eavesdropping and both of the latter have left. Read, review, and maybe favourite and follow, eh?**

As Harry lay on the ground, watching Snape's retreating form, his words continued to wreak havoc within his mind. What was an Unbreakable Vow, and what the hell was Draco trying to do for Voldemort? The conversation he had just heard further cemented his belief that Draco had officially begun working for the Dark Lord.

The raven haired boy got up from his spot on the floor, still obscured by the Invisibility Cloak, and he marched down the hall. He decided that he would rather go back to his dormitory than return to the party. He needed to mull over this information, and ask Hermione about the Unbreakable Oath once she returned from the party herself.

As he ventured through the dim corridor, lost in his thoughts, he failed to see his date standing at the end of the corridor, her eyes hidden by her Spectrespecs.

"I was hoping we could have spent some more time at the party," Luna's voice caused the sixth year to jump out of his skin, the Cloak flying off of his left side. "But if you wish to go back to your dormitory you could have merely asked."

Harry proceeded to take the rest of the Cloak off and shove it into his robes, before facing the younger girl. "Oh, er, Luna, I didn't see you there. I had just been, um, taking a breath of fresh air, what with the party being so crowded."

The blonde haired girl allowed a small smile to come upon her face at the boy's feeble attempts to lie. "I find it very kind that you do not wish to hurt my feelings, but I would prefer it if you refrain from being dishonest."

The Gryffindor grimaced. He understood that the girl didn't mean to make others feel guilty, but she often inadvertently would, with her blunt manner. "I'm really grateful that you agreed to coming with me, and I truly enjoyed myself tonight. It's just that I've got a lot on my plate these days. But that offers no excuse for me not paying attention to you, especially since I invited you." Harry hoped that he could ensure that Luna at least partially enjoyed the evening, not wanting to effect the strong friendship that the two had grown to have over the past years.

Luna giggled at Harry's words, as she removed the Spectrespecs, showing her bright silver eyes that shone with glee. "If you truly mean that, then you have to do one thing for me, ok?"

"Er, alright?" Harry's words came out as more of a inquiry than a statement, but it was enough for the young Ravenclaw, who grabbed her date's hand, and began to rush through the halls, dragging the boy behind her.

"Wait, Luna, where are we going?" Harry did his best to keep up with the energetic blonde, who was all but pulling him as they both transversed across a multitude of staircases and corridors.

"We're just going to do something that all people do after dates, don't worry. But it's still a surprise." Luna continued to giggle, as she led her friend through the school.

They finally came to a halt in a dark corridor on the third floor, where suits of armour were the only other things within the vicinity.

"Okay, we are nearly there." Luna whispered, as she stuck closer to Harry, almost as if she was afraid that he would try to dash off.

Harry raised a brow in suspicion. He had no idea what the two of them could do here, especially in the middle of the night. He couldn't help but glance to and fro cautiously, worried that Filch would appear at any given moment from around the corner.

"Here we are!" Luna's declaration brought the Gryffindor out of his reverie, as he looked up in the direction where her gaze fell. He nearly choked on his own spit as he saw that they had come to a stop directly in front of a broom closet.

"Um, Luna, that's…er…that's a broom closet." Harry tried to calm himself down and decided to gauge what Luna was playing at here.

Luna merely smiled a large grin, as she looked up to the raven haired teen. "Yes, I had noticed. The nargles have told me that it is a tradition for students to often spend time inside these after a date. I would really like to do so myself to see what is so special about it."

Any effort to calm himself was thrown out of the window by those words. The hormonal side of him seemed to be going crazy at this point, but he squashed any such thoughts back into the recesses of his mind. Still, he could not ignore the fact that Luna had all but stated that she wanted to shag him. "Um, Luna, no offence, but, I don't think something like this is really a good idea."

The girl in question just pouted with annoyance at Harry at these words. "You promised that you would do what I asked you to do, and this is what I'm asking you to do. Now let's get inside, it's rather cold out here." With that she took hold of Harry's arm once again, before pushing the both of them into the small space. They were barely able to fit, and they closed the door with their backs against the opposite side, both of them sitting with their hands on top of their knees.

After a minute of awkward silence had passed, during which Luna had been humming the school's anthem, Harry could no longer stand the tension in the air, and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "So, um, Luna, why'd you choose this cupboard specifically? I mean, there are much better places throughout the school."

Luna stopped humming for a moment to answer the question, scrunching her eyebrows slightly. "Well, I like this cupboard the best in the entire school, because it just happens to be the perfect size for sitting in. Plus, here the nargles aren't nearly as talkative."

Harry nodded along as he tried to ignore Luna's habit of discussing the Nargles, which she apparently couldn't decide if she liked or resented. "Oh, that makes sense. So, what do you want to do in here?"

The blonde looked to Harry, cocking her head to the side in surprise. "You mean people actually do other stuff in here. I thought we were only supposed to sit here and talk."

Harry sighed. It was just his luck that he'd have to explain to his friend what purpose broom cupboards served for horny teenagers. He should have guessed that Luna wouldn't know what goes on in these places. "Actually, um, most times, people come into broom cupboards after dates to, um, have, er, intercourse."

Luna exhibited no other sign of surprise, other than her eyes widening slightly, as far as Harry could tell within the dark cupboard. The two sat for a few more minutes in complete silence, avoiding each other's faces as best possible in such a tight space.

"That explains quite a bit. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the nargles might have left out that detail." The silence reigned once more, but now Harry felt even guiltier for having made the moment as awkward as it had become. He could have just sat there for a while and enjoyed her company, but instead, he had to go ahead and open his big mouth.

"So, does that mean you desire sexual intercourse?" Luna's words took him aback, as he once again had to calm himself down before he could even open his mouth. A part of him was amazed to see how, even in the weirdest of situations the Ravenclaw was able to find ways to be blunt and to the point.

"No, no, no! I mean, you are, attractive, and something like that would not be unwelcome, but sex is something better off when you do it with someone that you know well. Otherwise it can be an empty experience, especially someone's first time." Harry did his best to not sputter as he spat out the words hurriedly. He wanted to have this conversation over with as soon as possible, as he didn't like some of the pictures that his mind seemed to be conjuring at that moment.

Luna scrunched her face again after hearing out Harry's explanation, and Harry couldn't help but think at that moment about how cute she looked in that one moment. "But, aren't I the only girl you've actually ever asked out?"

"Technically speaking, I did go on a date with Parvati Patil and Cho, but they didn't exactly work out. I'm not even sure if those actually count as dates." Harry replied, cringing at the memory of his previous endeavours regarding charming females.

"And you're the only person that I've ever gone on a date with. Therefore, speaking relatively, we are the closest to each other, romantically speaking." Luna's voice still held the same contentedness and calm that she was known for.

Harry blushed slightly at his blonde companion's words, as he thought over her words, and realised that she was correct. He still couldn't understand how she could keep so aloof regarding something so intimate and personal. "Still, sex isn't something that just happens. It's really important to have the right connection, otherwise it becomes something you grow to regret and all that stuff. Even if you are relatively the person I know best regarding this kind of stuff, a closer connection is still necessary. So, we can't do anything of the sort."

Luna nodded at Harry's words, hopefully having understood what the boy was trying to get across. But her smile grew even larger, and she laid her head down against Harry's shoulder. "Then we should work on getting to know each other. As you said, this needs a closer connection."

The Gryffindor student sighed. Luna just wasn't getting the point. "Look Luna, you don't have to be hellbent on having sex with me just because I took you to a party or because you invited me into a broom cupboard. You are a good person, who's really talented and smart, and I'm pretty sure you could bag a really good guy."

Luna didn't move. She didn't even look. She remained there, with her head resting against the older boy's shoulder. "I know that, but you were still the first person to ask me out, and you are the first person to sit in a broom closet with me, even if we aren't doing what most people would. That gives you extra points, so it's decided. I'm going to have sex with you, when you think we're ready."

The teenager seemed gobsmacked for a moment, rendered completely speechless. He could admit that his aunt and uncle were not the best guardians as he grew up, but funnily enough they did have something of a moral compass, at least when it came to matters that did not relate to magic. They had stressed on the importance of a relationship, and, surprisingly, had even set a good example when it came to that. They had even had him attend Sunday school for one year, and Harry still remembered the preacher telling the students of how sexual relations required marital bonds. In his mind, having sex with someone was the equivalent of marrying them. "Luna, you can't choose who you want to get married to or that sort of thing based on one date. I mean, we haven't even completed our first date yet."

At this Luna sat up and stared directly at Harry with a look of deep thought. "But I can still decide who I wish to pursue. So, unless you don't like me or don't want to date me, I see no harm in that. Tell me, do you not like me at all? Don't you think that liking, or maybe loving me would be possible."

Harry didn't need even a moment to consider his friend's question. Romance aside, he would always love Luna as a dear friend. And he was not against the thought of that developing to grow further. Luna was clear, straightforward, and inspired calm and love with her voice. That was something that Harry could grow used to.

The Gryffindor didn't even realise how long he had been silent for until he noticed Luna still staring at him. He panicked when he saw the slightly hurt look on her face, knowing she had taken the worst out of his silence. "I'd be more than happy to get to know you better Luna. Both as a friend, or something more."

The blonde girl grinned again, as she felt genuinely happy at the boy's words. But before they could either say anything else, they heard the sound of shuffling feet, along with indistinct mumbling. The tell-tale signs of Argus Flinch.

Luna and Harry looked into each other's eyes, with expressions of equal panic. Without much thought, the wizard drew Luna close to him, pressing her against himself, before pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and tossing it over the both of them.

"Yes, yes precious, I heard that too. Just you watch, these bloody kids are going to get what's coming their way." Filch headed towards the broom closet from which he had heard the movement, his cat trailing behind him.

With a rather triumphant swing, he threw the door open, only to be met by a cluster of mops and brooms. He allowed his eyes to slowly roam over every corner of the room, before mumbling something about rats and throwing the door back, closing the closet.

After the two were sure that the muffled sound of footsteps had died down, they took deep breaths of air, having held it for quite a while. A moment later, they caught each other's eyes, and broke out into guffaws, which they tried to cover with their hands. As their laughter died, they took off the Cloak, and sat back in their original positions.

"Well, I think we ought to get going. It's already late as it is, and I don't want to find out if Filch was right about rats." Luna got up to her feet, stooping low to avoid hitting her head against the low roof of the closet.

"Hold on, it'll be better if I take you to your dorm first." Harry also stood up, and flung the Cloak over the both of them, hiding them from view once more.

Luna giggled. "Harry, I am already well aware of the fact that you are a gentleman, no need to worry." Still, she remained under the Cloak as they both began to walk towards the Ravenclaw dorms, led by Luna. They stayed silent during the walk, merely enjoying each other's presence.

They soon arrived at the top of a spiral staircase, where there was a door without a knob, and a knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"I'm sorry Harry, but the rules mean that I cannot open the entrance with you present." Luna spoke with some mischief in her voice, as she turned to face the raven haired boy.

"Well, I guess I should be going as well. I wouldn't like my dorm mates to get worried." Harry didn't mention the fact that he didn't want them to jump to any conclusion about his absence either.

They both remained silent for a moment, before Luna leaned forward and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you very much for tonight. And I promise, one day, when you finally come to your senses and we start going out, you'll thank the gods for this night as well." She pulled back reluctantly, planting a light kiss on his right cheek as she did so.

Harry immediately blushed greatly. He had snogged others before, but this was the first time he felt like there was a bigger, stronger emotional connection in play. "We'll have to see, won't we? I had fun too Luna, and I'm glad I'll be getting to know you better."

With that exchange, Luna stepped out from under the Cloak, and Harry walked down the stairs, making his way to his own dorm. Throughout the short walk, his mind was preoccupied by the thoughts of one blonde Ravenclaw. He didn't even realise he had arrived until the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Hermione stood in front of him, still dressed in the clothes she had worn to the party.

"Is Cormac here as well, because I'll hurl if I see him try to be charming one more time." Harry inquired jokingly, while he stepped into the Common Room, taking off the Invisibility Cloak once more.

Hermione merely bristled at his words. "For your information, Cormac was a complete gentleman tonight. And what of you? Who'd you take into a broom closet?" Hermione questioned sarcastically, but she didn't expect her best friend's coy response, along with the slight smirk on his face.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah, this is part of my recollection of fics I have posted all over with different IDs, and this is one I am especially happy with. This is not a steal, because I do own the fic since I wrote it. I have removed it from the other account anyways.**

**Well, that's a wrap, please follow and favourite if you enjoyed this oneshot, and PM if you have any questions.**

Peace Out

Kofukuna Shi No Kami


End file.
